Errores del pasado
by angylopez
Summary: Ash Ketchum regresa de perder otra liga, solo que ahora tiene catorce años, pero por alguna extraña razon el entrenador de Kanto se sentia mal, sentia un vacio algo que no podia llenar con batallas ni con sus Pokémon era algo diferente, el tratara de descubrir que es lo que le pasa y tomara decisiones que daran giros drasticos en su vida. Humor/Suspenso/Romance


Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

El chico de Kanto llamado Ash Ketchum acaba de regresar de otro viaje que había realizado para poder participar en otra liga como siempre, pero como era de esperarse perdió y quedo entre los doce mejores, solo que ahora tiene catorce años por lo que ya ha participado en más ligas que cuando tenia solo diez años el problema es que tampoco las gano, cuando regreso a casa esta vez se sentía mal, deprimido, frustrado, tal vez porque estaba cansado de no lograr ningún avance o quizá era algo más.

Al llegar a casa su madre lo recibió con un gran abrazo, aunque el no se sentía bien correspondió el abrazo de su madre, sin embargo ella pudo sentir la tristeza de su hijo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó su madre mientras veía a su hijo detenidamente.

— Si… —el chico trato de mentir, pero no pudo y termino diciendo la verdad al ver la mirada de su madre—, esta bien yo me siento mal, es como un vacio que no puedo llenar ni con las batallas ni con mis Pokémons.

Su madre lo vio y trato de comprender a su hijo, estaba claro que necesitaba un consejo para ayudarlo, aunque a su madre no le vino nada más a la cabeza que una pequeña suposición que no pudo evitar decir.

—Es por ella...

—Mamá ya he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso, además no es por eso, es algo diferente.

—Bueno porque no mejor te preparo algo de comer. —sugirió su madre para tratar de animarlo, sin embargo no funciono.

—No tengo hambre… voy a ir a entrenar con mis Pokémons, no vemos después.

El chico de los ojos marrón claro salió de su casa para ir con su adorados Pokémons ya que tal vez así lograba sentirse mejor, puesto que últimamente ese vacio se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, claro que trato de sonreír aunque sea fingidamente para sus pequeños amigos, pero era obvio para ellos que su entrenador no estaba del todo bien.

—"Tal vez con este aire fresco podre animarme un poco"—pensó el entrenador de Kanto mientras miraba hacia arriba para luego suspirar y hablar—. ¡Muy bien quiero que…! Ah… bueno… ¡Gigalith* y Charizard quiero que… no esperen este! Esperen Emboar* eh… tú y Charizard hagan… eso no, mejor Snivy pelea contra Totodile y Squirtle ah…. no esperen mejor otra cosa… ¡Heracross ahora pelea contra Gliscor usando Mega Cuerno! ¡Alto eso no! Saben que vayan a jugar mejor no me siento bien.

Todos los Pokémons de Ash lo vieron raro a excepción de Charizard quien le lanzo lanzallamas en la cara a lo que el chico respondió con "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos para poder reflexionar en cambio Pikachu respondió con un impactrueno que le cayo a Charizard y Samurott* se burlo de él junto con Squirtle y Totodile, lo que no le gusto a Charizard eso provoco que se molestara y lanzara un lanzallamas, pero le cayo a Emboar*, el Pokémon que acababa de sufrir el accidente le cayó encima a Gliscor, este uso lanza rocas y le pego a todos luego de eso todos comenzaron a discutir lo que llevo a todos a una pelea, el Pokémon fiel de Ash se fue con su entrenador para estar junto a él y tratar de avisarle a su entrenador sobre el problema, sin embargo el chico de los ojos marrones no lo estaba escuchando.

Pikachu se quedo a la par de él, el chico mejor se sentó en el césped verde viendo hacia las nubes se reía ya que las nubes tenían forma de varios Pokémons estaba tan feliz pero vio una nube en forma de corazón lo que le hizo recordar a una chica, eso solo provoco que suspirara en señal de depresión, sin embargo sonrió al tratar de suspirar se estaba sintiendo tan tranquilo hasta que llego Tracey.

—Hola Ash… —saludó amablemente su amigo a lo que el hizo lo mismo solo que suspirando lo que dio señal de que algo estaba mal—. ¿Todo esta bien?

—No, bueno es que no se, he perdido tantas ligas que ya no tiene sentido, es que no lo se, todo es diferente desde Sinnho, eh no lo se he perdido el sentido de las batallas.

Su amigo lo miro impactado Ash Ketchum diciendo tal magnitud era obvio que estaba muy mal.

—Deberías descansar Ash —sugirió Tracey.

— ¡No! Aún tengo muchas ligas por ganar.

— ¿Pero no habías el sentido de las batallas? —preguntó confundido su amigo.

—Claro que no digo si este no se, me hace falta algo quizá sea mis…

— ¿Pokéballs? —preguntó Tracey para ganarse una mirada asesina de parte de Ash.

—No, ya tengo muchas de ellas.

—Me refería a que tal vez te hace falta una inspiración.

— ¿Qué puede ser mi inspiración? ¿Las ligas?

Ash solo se deprimía más conforme avanzaba la conversación ya que todo esto lo estaba haciendo sufrir era algo tortuoso, pero no podía hacer nada más que tratar de no pensar tanto.

—Sabes Ash iré a comprar un par de cosas regreso a conversar contigo más tarde, por cierto vigila que los Pokémons no se peleen.

—Tranquilo Tracey ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—No quiero ni pensarlo solo vigílalos y siéntete mejor.

Tracey se fue dejando a su amigo solo con todo sus pensamientos revueltos en no saber cual era ese vacio que no podía llenar, eso que le faltaba, miraba hacia el cielo tratando de olvidar esa cuestión, el chico estaban tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus Pokémons comenzaron a pelearse entre si además de que su fiel compañero Pikachu estaba va de jalarlo y llamarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hará falta? —se preguntó a si mismo el chico mientras el pequeño Pokémon trataba de llamarlo.

—Pika, Pikachu, Pika…

—Ya se Pikachu soy un mal entrenador.

—Pikachu, Pika, Pika…

—Lo se Pikachu no soy lo mejor para ustedes lo he decepcionado a todos.

—Pika, Pika, Pikachu…

—También se que no te alimento bien es decir mira antes estaba más gordito y ahora estas más delgado.

— ¡Pika, Pika, Pika!

— ¡Si te Pica algo ráscate!

— ¡Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu! —exclamó el pequeño Pokémon mientras le señalaba a su entrenador a los demás Pokémons que estaba peleando.

— ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

—Pika, Pika….

_Flashback…._

Todos los Pokemons estaban discutiendo y luego comenzaron a pelear.

_Fin del Flashback._

—Pika, Pikachu.

—Como desearía saber lo que estas diciendo ah mi pequeño Pikachu te recuerdo cuando eras gordito que viejos tiempo, aunque ahora…. ¡Tengo que evitar esta guerra!

Krookodile aventó a Samurott hacia donde estaba Ash entonces el Pokémon de agua se enojo y activo su caparaconcha como si fuera una botella en una pelea de bar y entro de nuevo a la pelea, su entrenador trato de hacer algo, pero no pudo.

— ¡Deténganse, basta, no hagan eso!

Emboar* avienta a Samurott cerca donde estaba los Tauros, entonces el Pokémon de agua corto la cerca y todos los Tauros se pusieron frenéticos por el pleito, todo comenzó a enloquecer y comenzaron una guerra que solo causaba el entrenador de Kanto se deprimiera aún más consigo mismo, se sentía tan mal que solo pudo voltear a ver hacia las nubes y vio de nuevo ese corazón solo que esta vez escucho una voz que provoco que todo su cuerpo sintiera algún tipo de electricidad.

—Hola Ash miro que tienes problemas con tus Pokémons, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Volviste a dejarlos sin comer por quedarte dormido?

— ¡¿Dawn?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Mis Pokémons?!

— ¡Ash tranquilo todo esta bien! exceptuando a todos tus Pokémons que se están peleando.

—No soy tan despistado como para dejarlos sin comer solo que no es un buen día para mí además eso solo paso una vez.

—Si te tuve que llamar a la mitad de la noche y todos tus Pokémons te estaban pegando.

—Claro como olvidarlo, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a calmarlos?

—Lo intentare.

Dawn saco a todos sus Pokémons para tratar de ver como podría ayudar.

— ¡Calmen a los Pokémons de Ash!

Pachirisu uso impactrueno que chocó con el rayo de hielo de Buneary lo que provoco que saliera un montón de brillos espectaculares lo que calmo a varios exceptuando a Charizard y Emboar quienes estaba haciendo fuercitas.

Luego Mamoswine lanzó bola de hielo al aire mientras cargaba poder secreto, Togekiss atrapando la bola de hielo con aura esfera con elegancia y arrojándola hacia abajo, en ese momento el poder secreto de Mamoswine fue lanzado contra la aura esfera cargada con la bola de hielo al ser impactada libero una explosión brillante combinando los colores verde celeste y blanco, los demás Pokémons se quedaron asombrados por la combinación excepto Charizard y Emboar* que seguían haciéndose los fuertes, Togekiss les golpeo la cabeza a ambos por querer hacerse los machos.

— ¿Ash que es lo que te esta pasando? Ni si quisiera puedes controlar a tu Pokémons. —dijo Dawn mientras se acercaba lentamente al entrenador de Kanto.

—No se que es lo que quiero en mi vida es decir ya crecí y no he hecho nada solo he fallado eso no me había afectado antes, pero ahora ya no se siento que algo me hace falta, tal vez necesito pensar las cosas.

El chico de los ojos marrones miraba con tristeza y depresión a la chica para después mirar al suelo y comenzar a suspirar.

— ¿Qué tal si te cocino algo a ti y a tus Pokemons? —preguntó entusiasmada mientras trataba de sacarle una sonrisa al chico pero fue inútil.

—Ya que hazlo.

— ¡Volveré en un segundo! —exclamó la chica mientras se iba corriendo a preparar sus cosas.

—"Es linda cuando actúa así, solo hay una persona que puede saber lo que puedo hacer" —pensó el entrenador con mucha determinación.

A lo lejos se podía observar perfectamente la armonía de los Pokémons de Ash y a Pikachu junto a Buneary observando las nubes pacíficamente.

* * *

*= Son los Pokémons de unova evolucionados de Ash es que bueno a mi me gusto la idea de que estuvieran evolucionados.

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leerlo ¡**Dejen Reviews por favor**! Tratare de actualizar lo más rapido posible.

Ahora las preguntas

¿Ash se sentirá mejor?

¿Que decisión tomara Ash acerca de su situación?

¿Alguien más llegara a ver al entrenador de Kanto?


End file.
